Robin's Questioning
by ThornyRose105
Summary: Lucci is told to interrogate Nico Robin at Enies Lobby with interesting results. Lucci X Robin Mature


One Piece and its characters are not mine. I'm just borrowing them for a few minutes.

To say I never thought I would do this would be an understatement of immense proportions. I am a great fan of reading fan fiction but since I have several original character pieces in the works I never thought I'd be writing one. But I seem to find that one of the few fan fiction pairings that I want to happen is not easily found on the web. I'm going to stay as close to cannon as I can but I'm changing just one event. It is going to take Luffy one extra night to reach Enies Lobby then it did in the series. Robin X Lucci.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! OOF! OUCH! NO! *Bounce Bounce Bounce* CRASH! Groan......  
Lucci sighs as he hears Spandam arrive down the stairs the hard way outside of his quarters....for the third time that night...  
He opens the door to see Spandam laying on the floor head down with hot coffee staining the front of his shirt...again....

Spandam jumps to his feet as if nothing has happened before Lucci's mocking grey eyes. He still can't believe that this sad creature is the only way for him to deliver true justice to the world. Spandam clears his throat and says in a cringe causing voice "So that Straw Hat Crew is headed this way. *cough*" Lucci doesn't bother to honor this with a reply just crosses his powerful arms. He knows Enies Lobby will never fall.  
"And of course its no threat they are still half a day away the fools!" Spandam kicks the doorframe for emphasis and howls through his horrendous mask due to his now sprained toe.  
Lucci just lets out with a decisive snort.  
"But just to be sure," Spandam winces out "I want you to question their shipmate."  
With that Spandam nods towards the stairs and his very attractive raven haired prisoner, Nico Robin, is led into Lucci's room. Lucci growls he doesn't like having his privacy interrupted especially when he just got back from a long mission but he steels himself remembering he is fighting for truth and justice for the world.  
Spandam kicks Robin in the small of the back sending her sprawling into the onyx stone floor adding another bruise to her growing collection.  
"Just get her to tell you her crew's weaknesses. It should be easy with your cat instincts. Besides she's a devil used to betraying her own kind" Spandam sneers and spits on Robin's unprotected back.  
Lucci's fists tense itching to injure his leader who is coward enough to beat up a bound woman. But then remembers she is a criminal and this is just Spandam delivering his own form of justice. Spandam leers and walks up the stairs Lucci closes the door on a fresh scream as he spills a new cup of coffee on himself.

Robin stares at the shining black stone an inch from her nose and refuses to let tears well up in her ice blue eyes. Believing that information is power she raises her head to survey her new hell carefully avoiding looking at the muscular man by the door. The walls are burgundy with black trim lit by a dim fire in the fire place. All the wood work is made of black wood except for the bed in cherry which dominates the room covered in red silk and black velvet coverings. Everything is shut away in cabinets not one sign of something personal in Lucci's own quarters and yet under the strict facade she feels tightly reigned in passion. The quarters are by no means cold but they are frighteningly controlled much like their owner. Her dark hair falling in her face she glares for the first time at the owner of this luxurious apartment. Rob Lucci, his hair pulled back the top hat off for the first time since she has met him, his shirt open down the front leaving her a tempting and terrifying glimpse of his strong chest, his mobile hands cradling a glass of rich red wine his dark eyes stare back seeming to penetrate into her very soul. She steels herself for the pain that is about to ensue so she is shocked when instead of attacking her he speaks in a warm soothing voice.  
"You are a pirate but I do not think you are evil. You have however broken the law so I will l have to subject you to justice. But not his justice. "He nods to the door through which Spandam has just left."I'm sure Spandam would like me to torture, cut, torment, and put you through pain such as you have never imagined."  
With this Lucci walks over to the fire place places his wine on the fireplace and strokes the flames causing them to flare on his darkly handsome face.  
"And rest assured I could."  
He gestures towards the bull whip and cat of nine tails with the now red hot poker before laying it back in the fire place.  
"But I don't think that everything especially not the questioning of someone who has honor needs to be done the hard way. And no matter what kind of devil Spandam claims you are I know I can get the information from you in a much more pleasant way for both of us."  
A wicked grin upturns the corners of his mouth revealing much sharper fangs then any human had right to claim.  
"So let us begin the questioning but first how about I make you a bit more comfortable."  
With that he pulls Robin off the cold stone floor with hardly any effort and lays her down on the warm velvet of his bed stretching her out on the first comfortable surface she has felt all day. But she is too worried to relax into the luxury he is so close she can feel the heat radiating from his body even through his suit.  
"I won't tell you anything!" she snaps half in anger half in fear.  
"Oh but I think you will." He whispers into her neck his warm breath feathering against her ear.  
"I think you will tell me everything and I won't even have to spill one drop of blood."  
Nico Robin is no coward. Nor is she a virgin. Robin thinks back on her first time. Not that you could really call it sex. Sex involves both parties loving and giving to each other for mutual pleasure. And Crocodile wouldn't know what giving or loving meant if they bit him in the ass. But he did like to make use of his partner and she wishing to know what sex was all about allowed it. Besides there was a certain thrill to sleeping with the enemy if you were in control. Not to mention who else would sleep with a demon such as her but a devil like Crocodile? But now Lucci was getting to her in ways Robin had never dreamed possible just by being caring in this government sanctioned hell.  
She could feel his soft lips so unlike his expressions sliding from her ear down her exposed throat. His tongue flick out to stroke her sensitive pulse point.  
"Now, Kitten, tell me what your captain's weak point is? Obviously not blunt impact but perhaps...Bullets?..."  
He punctuates this sentence with a slow exploration of her body through her skintight dress.  
"Or edged weapons?"  
He purrs against her throat as her pulse speeds up and his animal senses betray Luffy's weakness to him.  
"Really edged weapons!"  
But before she can respond he bites into her vulnerable neck making her gasp in pain and mounting pleasure as at the same moment he finds her nipple through the leather of her dress.  
Robin hears his husky whisper "Animal One Part Transformation" and suddenly the previously stifling room becomes comfortable. She relaxes until she feels him blow a cool breath over a now exposed nipple as her clothing sliced by his leopard's claw melts away from her body.  
"Your second in command, this Zoro, how well does he fight without his swords?" He murmurs kissing his way down her flat pale stomach.  
As she is about to answer that Zoro is amazing with or without weapons. Lucci reaches the junction between her legs and smiles up at her predatorily.  
"Don't lie to me, Kitten, other wise it will go very badly for you..."  
He nips her thigh painfully with sharp white teeth.  
"However I have great respect for the truth and honor. And if you answer me with both...."  
He licks at the cleft between her legs sending shock waves of pleasure through her body, which had never experienced such an intense unselfish sexual act before. A hiss of pleasure escapes her as she clutches at the pillows above her head and her body of its own volition rises towards his talented mouth. He pulls away with a mischievous grin.  
"I will give you pleasure beyond your imagining. So how is Zoro without a sword?"  
He says pressing his head against her inner thigh to listen to the beat of her femoral artery. With his silky ebon hair stroking her most sensitive parts she can barely think... but NO! She would fight this! These were the friends she was going to die for she couldn't betray them now!  
"He's a better fighter then you, you overgrown house cat!"  
She spat at him as the lie travelled down her veins to beat in his sensitive ears betraying her. He smiled at her show of spirit and licked his lips. Before leaning down and delivering a hard nip to the most sensitive part of her body simultaneously jamming two fingers deep into the confines of her body.  
"EEEeeeek!"  
She screeched and seemed to levitate off the bed as he let loose with a harsh growl right against her clit.  
"That was for lying to me, Kitten. I wouldn't suggest doing it again since that was a mild punishment for showing me dishonor."  
Then like a flash he was gone using one of CP9's infamous tactics. Robin fearing for not just her life but for her very sanity struggled fruitlessly against her sea stone bonds. Then as quickly as he disappeared he was back at her side only this time very naked and holding something that scared her more then the large powerful erection between his legs, the poker from earlier glowing white hot. With a grim smile Lucci ran the very fingers that had stretched her so forcefully just a moment ago soothingly against her scalp.  
"Now, Kitten, we have already figured out that your girlfriend and Usopp in the crew pose no threat. But about this Sanji character I have just one question. And your answer will determine weather I go inside of your or..."  
He gestures with a dark look and deadly accuracy towards her lower regions with the glowing poker.  
"This enjoys the confines of your body."  
Robin eyes the poker trying not to think of the agony it would create if it touched her skin none the less went inside of her womb. Lucci looked on observing her reactions with black understanding but no joy in his gaze and she realized that in a strange way she could trust him to do the right thing in the end.  
"So does this Sanji only fight with his legs or does he use his hands as well?"  
Lucci whispered in her ear roughly his breath caressing her ear.  
"Just his feet...I...I mean...."  
Lucci with a satisfied smile throws the poker back into the fireplace causing it to flare sending his muscular body into bright relief for a moment before settling back into a comfortable glow. His impressive form looms over her as he settles himself on the bed covering her from head to toe.  
"No its ok, Kitten that was very good. Thank you for finally honoring and trusting me."  
He whispers against her lips a second before he draws her into a deep mind numbing kiss his tongue plundering the inside of her mouth more like a pirate then a government official. Lucci strokes down her pliant body stopping with frown at her tightly clenched legs. He looks up to see her biting her lip in uncertainty and pain at her own betrayal.  
"Shhhh. Robin..." He says using her name for the first time all night getting her instant attention. "What you did was not wrong. The truth is always the best especially for me. I don't agree with Spandam. You are not a demon. And your loyalty to your crew given the circumstances is quite impressive. It shows me that you are a person of honor something which I value more highly then gold as it is rarer by far. I will not misuse the information which you have given me. Now relax."  
With a sigh and a hesitate smile she relaxes her legs letting him settle into the cradle of her hips.  
"That's it, Kitten. Let me in..."  
The heat from his tight body scorching her, his erection resting just at her slick entrance. Lucci slides inch by pleasurable inch into her body stretching her far more then his fingers or Crocodile's four inches ever could.  
"Ahhh..."  
Robin whimpers as he finds places inside of her that no one else ever has and claims them as his own. Seeming to notice her tightness and slight discomfort at his size Lucci slowly starts to slide his full length in and out of her. Quickly she forgets about her initial pain and is rising to meet him in a dance as old as time. Both their bodies gleam in the fire light as he pierces her faster and deeper. Their thrusts getting more and more frenzied as they both seek a shared heaven. A look of ecstasy crosses Robins face and Lucci soon follows filling her to her core with his final thrust. He leans down and brushes the sweetest most heartfelt kiss she has ever felt against her slightly stunned and parted lips. He slowly pulls out of her leaving her feeling strangely empty and wraps an arm around her cradling her against his sculpted chest as they both catch their collective breathes. Then he rises and is gone in a flash again only to appear like a magician back at her side dressed and holding a woman's garment possibly Kailfa's, a midnight hued dress that buttons down the front and sleeveless so as to provide her with some dignity without having to remove her bonds. As if she were a feather Lucci pulls her off the bed and out of her ruined clothes in one graceful feline motion and buttons the dress on her with nimble fingers. She stretches for a change pleasantly sore muscle as much as she can seeing as she is still bound.  
"Spandam is coming..."  
"Cat-like hearing?" Robin muses aloud  
Lucci chuckles cruelly.  
"Not exactly. He spilled another cup of coffee on himself if you keep still you will hear him yourself. Now when he comes try to act like I've put you through hell or he will do worse."  
Sure enough she can hear a muffled string of curses heading towards the dark door. Lucci turns to her a look of pure longing on his face.  
"Nico Robin you are an extraordinary woman. If you weren't a criminal and I not your jailer… well things might have been different but it is time to face Spandam's justice."  
With a sad sigh he turns toward the door his normal haughty glower returning to his face like a mask easily summoned but now that she had seen under it Robin will not be fooled by it again.  
Spandam bursts in a stain in the front of his pants where his most recent accident with a hot beverage took place. As he crosses the dark stone threshold he trips and hits his nose on the sharp corner of a desk. He screams as blood streams down his homely face.  
"My face! What's left of my beautiful face!"  
Both Lucci and Robin have to fight to keep signs of merriment out of their faces.  
"This is your fault, Bitch!"  
Spandam spits as he back hands Robin across the face sending her tumbling into a wall.  
"Let me tell you what I found out."  
Lucci interrupts as Spandam raises his hand to Robin again. Spandam distracted sinks into a black leather padded chair. As Robin shrinks into the corner trying to be inconspicuous she holds her breath waiting to be betrayed again...  
But Lucci surprises her by saying without hesitation in a businesslike voice.  
" Yes, I got all the information you asked for. Luffy's greatest weakness is bullets. The one called Zoro carries swords but is hopeless with them. So don't disarm him because he is deadlier with his fists then he is with his nearly harmless swords. And Sanji fights with his hands more then his feet and should we contain those he should be of no threat."  
"Excellent!" Spandam exclaimed "I'll have the new wanted posters with that information circulated to all the troops by tonight. And tomorrow will be an easy victory! That's what comes from betrayal of a friend. Isn't it Robin?"  
He says looking at Robin with an oily smile who quickly composes her expression from one of shock to one of horror and pain for Spandam's benefit. Spandam stands up running over his freshly sprained toe with the wheel of the heavy chair causing him to erupt in another stream of curses. And as Spandam grabs her hair to drag her out of the room and throw her in a comfortless cell for the night the last thing she sees is Lucci wink his grey eyes lighting from the inside out. She knows that although she may have spilled some secrets she revealed them to a man of honor whose alliance to the other side is the only thing keeping him from being her ally.


End file.
